The Darkness of Day
by littlemisssunshine109
Summary: Bella's father, Charlie has become a drunk, he killed her mother, and does terrible things to Bella. It is not only Charlie's abuse that makes Bella a wreck - but seeing the one she loved, Edward Cullen, die right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever, so it might not be too good :/ but i spent quite a while on this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**XoX LittleMissSunshine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (I just mess around with them)**

I lay in that cold, dark, stinking cellar for what seemed like forever. No freedom. No rights. The door was taunting me with the rays of light that entered through the keyhole. My stomach growled fiercely. How long was my father going to keep me like this? Without food or water - not even a fire to keep me warm! Suddenly I heard the front door slam, I hadn't realized that Charlie was out. It didn't take me long to guess what he had been doing. He was drunk. Again.

I suddenly wanted to take care of my father, like he did to me when I was a child. I ached with longing as I remembered the soft kisses he used to press against my forehead. The hugs he and my mother, Renee used give me before he went to bed. But that won't happen anymore. Ever. My mother is dead. Charlie killed her in an alcohol-fuelled fit of rage. But was he arrested? No. No one can arrest the chief of police.

Of course he isn't the chief of police anymore though, he was to drunk and got replaced by his deputy - Alec Miller. He was a good friend to Charlie but now they never talk as they pass. Never say hello. Its the same with all of Charlie's friends, even Billy.

I am such a wreck. I have a drunken father who locks me in the cellar if I don't do what he wants. I have no friends, then again, neither does he. I don't go to school anymore as Charlie claims to home-school me. I live a stupid town in the middle Washington where it never stops fucking raining! And I am motherless.

My body is suddenly overtaken by a wave of sobs. I sat hugging my knees in the corner with silent tears falling from my eyes. I am fifteen years old and without a mother. Yet I still miss her. After seven long, sorrowful years I still miss her.

My thoughts are interrupted by a key turning in the lock. I jump up - elated to be free of this prison hole. Perhaps Charlie will give it a while before he starts making demands.

I walked to the door slowly, trying to restrain myself after being in the dark for 4 whole days, but when the door flies open, Charlie lunges in and grabs my hair and pulls me towards him so I am at his feet. I should have known better. Of course wouldn't wait, he was drunk. I know what he will want me to do. I have done it so many times before. I am still equally disgusted by it from the first time he made me do it when I was eight-fucking-years-old. He grins at me and that is the sign to start.

I slowly unbutton his trousers and pull them down to his ankles along with his soiled underwear. I then slowly take his member in my hand and squeeze it before putting it in my mouth. As I suck he moans and grabs the back of my head and thrusts his hips forward. He keeps doing this until I am gagging but then he only thrusts harder and faster. I am choking now so I try and speed up the process by reaching my other hand up and tickling his balls. I keep doing that while jerking and sucking his dick until he cums and keeps my head held there until I swallow it. As I move my head away I look up at him warily and he grins then suddenly cums again - but this time all over my face.

"Lick it, bitch" he whispers into my ear. As I lick the foul liquid off my face, scraping bits off with my hands and licking them if need be, he gets down on his knees and starts unbuttoning my top slowly, brushing his hands across the top of my breasts. When my shirt is off he makes me stand up and pulls down my skirt that he had cut will scissors to make shorter and stares at my underwear, not hiding his lust. He massages me through the material as he slides them down with the other hand. I am not even remotely wet, as I am used to this, and it seems to bother him. "Bella, honey, you know why I put you in that cellar again. If you refuse to do that I will put you there for 2 weeks, okay. Just because I haven't had proper sex with you yet, doesn't mean that I am never going to. Now, I want you to start moaning." I did as he said. "I want you to say 'I love you daddy'," I did as he said. " I want you to scream it". I did as he said. I did it over and over again and he finally brought his tongue up to my pussy as it was still not wet. "Keep going bitch. Fuck my mouth."

As he brought my leg over his shoulder, I started to get wet. Charlie grinned like a madman and thrust his finger into my entrance. He kept pumping in and out. I was still screaming as he asked but my voice cracked with pleasure as it had done so many times before. I was disgusted by myself. How could I allow this vile man to do this to me? Then I remembered. My mother. She refused him and look what happened to her.

**You are probably wondering what Bella's Mom refused to do, but you will find out in a few chapters.**

**I hope you like it! If I get more than 10 reviews i will post another one! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know that i haven't got quite as many reviews as I hoped for, but I got bored and really felt like writing the next chapter. Sorry it's been ages since i last posted, but here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this (I just mess with the characters)**

I heard the gentle snore of charlie in the next room. I couldn't sleep. My room was the most simple in the house. It didn't have chairs, tables or any such luxurys. There was a torn matress in the corner and a wooden stool in the corner, which ontop of, was my spair underwear and a bra for when charlie was feeling playful. I have no shoes. My only possesion that was not ridiculously cheap lingerie was a small plastic hairbrush.

If charlie found out I had this he would murder me. He would fuck me so hard that I would truly scream. This was my most prized possesion, more important that my memories and my life together. Why my heart was not in this equation was that it was taken.

My undying love already given to one. A friend, a guardian, a person who was sure to be dead. I missed him with all my heart. I wished for him to return to my room as he used to and brush my hair until it was a soft bundle of silk resting against my shoulders.

I was suddenly engulfed by the full pain of my loss. I writhed on the floor in pure agony. I saw him, that night he died. He climed up the tree and jumped through my open window like always. He embraced me in his strong arms and kissed me. The kiss was long and passionate as our lips moved together. It was the middle of the night and charlie was sound asleep. As we broke apart he said he loved me. That we would be together forever, I truthfully said the same back to him. And to keep the tradition, he picked up the hairbrush and gently pulled it through my deep brown curls.

As he bid me goodnight he lept out of the window and caught onto the tree and I watched after him. Suddnely a white blur flew past, and barreled straight into edward. I screamed. I saw the red eyes and white fangs of the pale creature. And I fell apart screaming until my lungs would make no more sound, as I saw the creature sink his teeth into Edward Cullen and run away with the body of my love.

**OK, i won't say how many reviews because i probably won't get them but I will write the next time i have a chance :)**

**XoX LittleMissSunshine**


End file.
